Two Halves, One Love
by Peace Kitty-Kat
Summary: First story! InuMeiwakuna "Mei" Suzuki is an 18 year old girl who is trying to lead a normal life while hiding a secret from the world: she's an inu hanyou. Unfortunately, her life gets turned upside-down, thanks to a certain boy she meets at school. Read and see as Mei discovers that a world of demons isn't extinct quite yet. InuKag & OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

InuMeiwakuna "Mei" Suzuki- 205 looks 18

Mayu Wakahisa-18

InuTsuyoi "Tsuyoi" Takahashi- 205 looks 18

Kagome Higurashi Takahashi- 527 looks 29

InuYasha Takahashi- 758 looks 29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any of the original characters. *sob*

**Chapter 1**

The sharp ring of an alarm clock tore through the silence of a nearly empty apartment. After a few seconds, there was the sound of rustling sheets coming from the bed. A hand shot out from underneath them, searching for the OFF button. Eventually it found what it was looking for, and the sound finally ceased.

"Ugh...", groaned the figure on the bed, "It should be a crime to be up this early."

Finally, the figure rose from the bed, and the sun greeted the sleepy face of a girl named

InuMeiwakuna Suzuki, an inu hanyou.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang, startling her even further awake. She put it on speaker.

"Hello?", she answered.

"Mei!", exclaimed an overly chipper, female voice, "Are you just getting up? You'll never make it to school in time at that pace!"

"Good morning to you too, Mayu.", Mei said to her newest friend, Mayu Wakahisa.

The two girls met when Mei saved Mayu from a bunch of thugs that were trying to mug her.

That's when Mayu found out that Mei was an inu hanyou.

~Flashback~

Mei was walking through a rather shady part of Tokyo, known for having a lot gangs and felons.

She wasn't worried though, she could handle herself.

Mei had just gotten registered at Shikon High, thanks to the money she saved from all of the jobs she had. This would actually be her first year of school in her life, because she grew up on the streets.

Mei was about to pass an alleyway, when the sensitive ears on top of her head picked up the sound of small whimpers and hushed, but rough voices. Usually, Mei would just mind her own business and just keep walking, but this time something told her she should check it out.

She poked her head into the alleyway just enough to peek around the wall, and saw a girl about her age with black hair in twin pigtails wearing a blue sundress getting pushed around by three ugly thugs. Mei's blood boiled at the very sight. If there's one thing that she hates, it's bullies.

There was only one way to stop this.

Mei stepped into the alleyway, and one of the thugs noticed her.

"What do _you_ want?", he asked.

"What the hell do you want with this girl?", Mei asked calmly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business.", the thug responded, "Now, why don't you just move along, and we won't do the same to you."

By now, the other two thugs had stopped messing with the girl to watch the conversation, while the girl curled up in a ball, whimpering.

Mei glanced at her, then looked back at thug #1. "I don't think so."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself.", he said as he took out a knife.

Mei smirked and got into a fighting position. She may hate bullies, but she loves a good fight.

Thug #1 lunged, knife aimed at her stomach. She easily sidestepped the feeble attempt, and tripped the thug. Then, thug #2 came at her, fist clenched and aimed at her head. She caught his fist with her own hand, then proceeded to punch his face with her other. There was a loud cracking sound, signaling that she managed to break his nose. He then fell to the ground, crying like a baby.

By now, thug #1 had gotten back up and tried to stab her from behind. Mei jumped.

She cleared twice the man's height, landed behind him, and knocked him over the head, knocking him out.

He slumped to the ground, and Mei focused on thug #3, who was apparently smarter than he looked, because he got his buddy with the newly broken nose up, and they both dragged thug #1 out of the alleyway as fast as they possibly could. Mei sighed. That wasn't wasn't much of a fight at all.

When she didn't hear anything for a few seconds, the whimpering girl sat up to see what happened, only to be met with the sight of a girl with stormy gray eyes, sky blue hair, and...cat ears?

The girl looked baffled when Mei finally turned towards her. Mei was confused for a small second before she realized that the girl was staring at something on her head.

"Ah, dammit.", she cursed herself. The hat she was wearing to hide her ears must've flown off during the fight. She looked around until she found the black baseball cap that she always wore when she went out in public. She put it back on her head as she turned to the girl.

Mei knelt down in front of the girl. Her eyes were a deep blue. "You alright?", she asked.

The girl looked mesmerized as she slowly nodded.

Mei smiled a little. "Good." She looked over her shoulder to the opening of the alleyway. "So,

what did those goons want with you anyway?"

"Were those cat ears on your head, miss?", the girl asked.

Mei's head whipped back around to stare at the girl, eyes blazing. The girl shrunk back.

"They're _dog_ ears, not _cat_ ears. I'm an inu hanyou. Got it?"

The girl nodded. Mei sighed, this girl was probably going to go mouth off to anyone who would listen about how she was saved by a girl who was half dog.

Mei got up and turned, about to leave, when the girl exclaimed, "Oh, wait! Was that supposed to be a secret? If it is, I won't tell anybody."

Mei turned back to look at the girl who was now standing up.

"I promise I won't.", the girl smiled. "My name is Mayu Wakahisa, what's yours?"

Mei was speechless for a second, not many people take kindly to half-demons, or any demons, really.

"InuMeiwakuna Suzuki", was all she said.

Mayu looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's a long name. Do you have a nickname?", she asked.

Mei had gotten over her initial shock, and smiled a little. "You can call me Mei.", she suggested.

Mayu smiled and nodded. "Okay, Mei,", she said,"thanks for saving me. Those thugs were after my money, but thanks to you, they didn't get it."

Mei grinned, "No, problem."

Mayu saw Mei's sharp canines when she grinned, and her eyes grew wide. "Whoa, you even have fangs. That's so cool!"

Mei's grin didn't falter when she said that, it did however, when Mayu said, "I'm gonna treat my new friend to lunch. Do you like WcDonald's?"

Mei was once again speechless. It seemed as if this girl didn't have a single mean bone in her body and didn't have a problem getting along with strangers.

All Mei could do was nod.

Mayu didn't seem to notice Mei's dumb stricken look."Good! Let's go!", she said as she grabbed one of Mei's clawed hands without hesitation, and started dragging her to the nearest WcDonald's.

Mei couldn't help but giggle at Mayu's strange behavior, but she went along with it. This girl might make a good friend after all.

~End Flashback~

Soon after, the two girls found out that they would be going to the same school together.

Mayu paused. "Sorry. Good morning, Mei. Now get up and moving!"

Mei sighed. "Alright, alright already. Damn, give me a break. I was up all night trying to figure out how I'm gonna hide my ears if I can't wear my hat to school."

Said appendages drew back at the very thought of all the looks of fear she would receive as she walked through the hallways on her first, and probably last day.

"Actually, I might have something that could help.", Mayu said. "Meet me in front of the school.

Until then, just wear a bandana. Now get going!"

Mayu hung up. Mei sighed, "I guess I have no other choice." She went through her daily routine of getting ready, put on her blue high school uniform, and tied a white bandana on her head. She then picked up her satchel containing her books, phone, and her new ID, and keys in hand, walked out the door, locking it behind her.

Mei sighed again."Today's gonna be one hell of a day."

**A/N:** So this is my first story. Well, not exactly. This is the first story that I'm actually going to try and finish. I also want to see what you guys think. I mean, I don't really care if you hate it or not, I just want to see everyone's thoughts on it. Like, if I should make each chapter longer than that, for example. I'll try to keep a regular schedule on my updates. I'll try to update every 3-5 days. So, the next chapter should be up soon.

Until then, **PEACE**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** OH. MY. GOD. I'm SO sorry about this chapter being late. You would not believe all the things I went through to post this chapter. First, my internet went out. Then, things screwed up when I tried to post the chapter, and one other thing that I'll mention at the end of the chapter. But anyways, let's get to the chapter already.

Disclaimer: *loud wailing* WHY?! *sob* I don't own InuYasha...

Chapter 2

Mei was walking to school since her apartment wasn't that far from it. She wished she could run there. She loved running, because it makes her feel free, as if nobody could control her, she could do whatever the hell she wants.

Unfortunately, it was broad daylight, and the fact that she was wearing confining clothing didn't give her a choice. Nevertheless, a walk was nice every once in a while.

Mei walked until she came to the entrance to a shrine, the Higurashi shrine to be exact. Mei always went there to pray, despite the fact that she was a half-demon. Nobody knew that though. The Higurashis were very kind people. Mei has met every one of them: The old priest that's very strict about everything was actually the father of the late Mr. Higurashi, who died in a car accident, leaving his pregnant wife and daughter, Kagome, on their own, so they went to live in the shrine. Soon after, Mrs. Higurashi had a son she named Souta. Mei went to the shrine so often, that she had regular conversations with them, especially Kagome. But then, around the time Kagome turned fifteen, the poor Higurashi girl started getting sick a lot, contracting horrible illnesses, getting diagnosed with several disorders, so Mei didn't see much of her anymore.

Then one day, Mei heard that Kagome had moved out with her boyfriend. Mei missed having friendly conversations with the girl, but she was glad that Kagome was healthy again. Mei would still visit the shrine whenever she could, still getting along with the rest of the family.

Mei wouldn't have time to go to the shrine today, though. So she settled for a quick prayer at the entrance before continuing her walk to school.

She was glad that her boss gave her the week off so she could start school. She usually works on weekday mornings, but it doesn't matter anyway, because her boss said that she would be moved to weekday afternoons after this week.

Finally, Mei arrived at the front of Shikon High. She searched for Mayu, and found her leaning on the wall that surrounds the school.

"Okay, Mayu. I'm here.", Mei said, walking up to her.

Mayu turned to her. "Great! I always get to school a little early, so there won't be as many people here."

"So, what do you have that can help me?"

"Oh, yeah! Hold on.", Mayu said, holding up her finger. She began going through her bag. Finally, she pulled out a really thick plastic blue headband that had an elastic band on it.

"Here. It's the same shade of blue as our uniforms, and it has an elastic band that goes behind your head so your ears won't push it up."

Mei took the headband, and looked all around to make sure there wasn't anybody nearby. Once she was sure she wouldn't be seen, she quickly replaced the white bandana with the headband, placing it behind her bangs. She pulled her forelocks out to hide her lack of human ears, and tucked her real ears underneath the plastic.

The reaction was instant.

"OW!", Mei yelled, "This thing hurts like hell!"

Mayu looked guilty. "I know it's tight, but it's all I could find."

Mei looked at Mayu and sighed. "No, no. It's fine. It just presses them a little harder than I would like." She smiled, "Thanks, Mayu."

Mayu smiled sheepishly, "No problem."

Mei stepped back. "Well, how do I look?"

Mayu looked her over and nodded. "You look like a human.", she paused, "Well as human as possible with blue hair." She started giggling.

Mei rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha ha. You're so funny." She grabbed Mayu's arm. "C'mon, let's get to class and pick out our seats before everybody else gets the good ones."

Mei and Mayu walked up the stairs and through the nearly empty hallways on their way to their first class: Literature.

"Mayu, do you always get to school this early?"

Mayu looked up at Mei. The hanyou was a lot taller than her. "Yep!", she chirped, "It gives me time to do a lot of things before too many people get here."

They had finally arrived at their classroom. Mei was walking in the door as she said, "What kind of-"

Mei had stopped abruptly as she noticed a presence in the room. There was a human boy leaning on one of the windows with his hands in his pockets.

He made Mei feel uneasy.

He had long black hair, longer than hers, in fact. It reached down to the back of his thighs. Hers only reached down to the small of her back. He had long and unruly bangs, while hers were neat and rather short. He was wearing the boy's school uniform with the jacket open, and the tie loose. But none of that was what made Mei feel uneasy.

It was the spiritual aura he was putting off.

Mei had had some bad experiences with some monks and priestesses trying to purify her in the past. She took the seat next to the door, Mayu taking the one to her left. Mei would have to make it a point to stay away from that boy.

Unfortunately for her, he had other ideas. He decided to walk over and sit in the seat right in front of her. And just when Mei thought her luck couldn't get any worse, the boy turned around to face her.

'Great, just great.' Mei thought.

She waited for him to say something, but he never did.

Instead, he was just staring at her. Mei noticed that his eyes were a deep brown.

All he did was stare. It was annoying the hell out of her.

"Can I help you?", she asked heatedly.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe."

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?', she thought.

He turned to sit backwards in his chair, resting his hands on the top. "I don't think I've ever seen you in this school before. What's your name?"

Mei glanced up at the clock. It would still be a few minutes before the bell rang. 'Dammit,

Mayu! We got here way too early!', she cursed her friend, who was oblivious to the situation because she had decided to stick her nose in a book. She decided to humor the boy, and answer his questions.

She looked back at the boy. "My name is Mei."

She noticed that he had a ring on his right ring finger. It was only a plain silver band, except for the fact that it had small claw marks etched on it. It looked like it was custom made.

The boy smirked, which only served to irritate her more. "Well, Mei, my name is Tsuyoi."

'His name means 'strong'.', Mei almost laughed, 'Yeah, right. I'll bet he could barely lift the desk he's sitting at.'

"So where are you from?", he asked.

Mei looked up at the clock again and answered a sharp reply, "Out of town." That was a lie.

Mei has lived in the same part of Tokyo for most of her life.

Five minutes left.

She glanced at Mayu, who was still reading her book. Mei mentally face palmed.

Mei looked back at Tsuyoi, who was now observing her hair.

"That's an interesting hair color. What's your original color?", he asked.

"Brown.", she said. That wasn't technically a lie. Her hair is brown on her human night, on every waning half-moon.

By now, Mei was really annoyed with him. 'This guy asks way too many questions.'

Tsuyoi looked like he was about to ask another question, but then Mei stopped him.

"Alright, enough questions. Why the hell are you bothering me?"

He grinned, "To piss you off."

"Why?", she hissed.

"Because you're cute when you're angry."

**A/N:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I just terrible? A cliffhanger to end second chapter. HA! It's always fun to write cliffies, but it's always terrible for those who read them. Anyways, you know how I said that I'm a total rookie at writing stories? Yeah, that's even more true than you can imagine. I had writer's block. Writer's block. **IN THE SECOND CHAPTER.** But I was able to power through it with the help of one of my best friends: **Shadow7104**. Some of you may know her, she's a very talented writer on here. Look her up if you don't know her.

Anyways, she was the one who helped me. I wouldn't have come up with this cute little cliffhanger otherwise. But don't worry, my lovelies, the next chapter will be up soon.

Until then, **PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, I decided to post this chapter early to make up for lost time. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 3**

Mei sat there, speechless. She could only stare at the boy who just called her 'cute'.

She felt her face warm up. Only when she saw the confident smirk on Tsuyoi's face, did she finally remember how to speak.

"W-what?", she stuttered, stupidly. "You just met me! How could you possibly already think that?"

"Well, at first, I was just curious. But then I saw that you got angrier with every question I asked, and I thought it was cute.", he teased.

Mei could feel her face burning. 'Who does this guy think he is? He probably just goes around, trying to get with every girl he sees. So, why am I still blushing?'

She was about to respond when the bell finally rang and students started filing into the room.

Tsuyoi turned around in his seat and faced the front of the classroom.

'Oh, great. So he thinks he can sit there so he can annoy me, huh? Well, he's got another thing coming!'

Mei started to get up and move to the desk on the other side of Mayu, but there was already someone else there, and in the desk in front of her.

Mei sank back down into her seat. 'Okay, I'll just sit there tomorrow.'

The late bell rang, and the teacher walked into the room. "Good morning, students!", he greeted. "I'm Mr. Nakamura."

He walked over to his desk. "Students, I hope you like where you're sitting, because that will be your assigned seat for the rest of the year."

There was a loud 'bang' as Mei let her head fall to her desk.

She felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked up and saw that it was Mayu, who had a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?", Mayu whispered.

Mei just shook her head.

About 45 minutes later, the class ended. Mei practically ran to their next class, dragging poor Mayu behind her. They had the same schedule except for the last period, in which Mayu had a home economics class, while Mei had mixed chorus.

Mei had always loved music, and when she was on the streets, she found that she had a beautiful singing voice. She would often sing as a street performer to pay for her daily meal until she got a job.

The girls walked into their next class: Math.

They immediately took their seats. This time, Mei was by the window.

Mayu took the seat next to her. "What is wrong with you?", she asked.

Mei sighed. "That guy from earlier."

"What guy?"

Mei rolled her eyes. "You were so interested in your book, you didn't even notice him. That guy, Tsuyoi, was harassing me earlier."

"Wait, you mean Tsuyoi Takahashi?"

"Yeah, I guess. He was being nosy and asking me a lot of questions."

Mayu looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm… Are you sure we're talking about the same Tsuyoi? The one I know mostly keeps to himself. He's not shy; he just doesn't have much of an interest in conversation."

"Oh yeah? Well he definitely had an interest in me."

Mayu stared wide-eyed at Mei. "...what?"

Mei felt her face heat up again. "He said that he was only annoying me because I look cute when I'm angry." She spoke the last few words in a whisper and had started twiddling her thumbs.

Mayu gaped at her for a second before squealing, "Really?! OMG Mei! He totally likes you! Do you know how many girls have been after Tsuyoi for years? They're all gonna be so jealous!"

Mei put her hands on her head where her ears were. "Ow, Mayu, not so loud! Anyways, those girls can have him, I don't want him."

"Why not?", Mayu asked.

"I don't want to date a guy who just likes to annoy the hell-"

Mei stopped as she saw Tsuyoi walk into the classroom.

"Dammit."

"What?"

"He's got this class too."

Mayu turned to see him. Tsuyoi looked right at Mei and flashed a cocky grin. Mei was sure her face was beet red.

Tsuyoi then made his way over to the seat in front of her and sat down.

He faced her. "Hey there, cupcake."

Mei stared at him. "What did you call me?"

He smirked. "Cupcake."

She growled. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You look like one with that blue hair of yours."

She was going to growl at him again, but she realized that he's only doing this because he gets a kick out of seeing her angry. Plus, class had already begun, and she didn't want to draw any attention.

'The only way to deal with him is to remain calm.', Mei thought.

She schooled her features. "Oh, that's clever. You must've thought really hard about that one.", she quipped.

Tsuyoi's confident smirk wavered a little bit. He still responded though. "No, not really. Many names come to mind when I think of you."

It was Mei's turn to smirk. "You were thinking of me?", she laughed, "You're nothing but a lovesick puppy."

His smirk fell completely. "Don't call me that."

"What? Did I strike a nerve, _puppy_?"

This time, _he_ was the one who growled. It was pretty impressive too, for a human.

"How about I call you Dog-Boy then?"

His eyes narrowed. "No."

Mei faked a girly giggle. "Too late. You're stuck with the name Dog-Boy."

He scowled at her and turned in his seat, facing forward.

Mei raised her head triumphantly.

She turned to Mayu, who had a surprised look on her face.

Mei only smiled.

Mei's next two classes, Chemistry and Gym, passed uneventfully, because Tsuyoi wasn't in them.

Lunch finally rolled around, and Mei was starving.

Mei grabbed Mayu's wrist. "C'mon. Let's go eat on the roof."

Mayu planted her heel on the floor. "Wait!"

Mei stopped and looked back at her. "What's wrong?"

Mayu blushed. "I'm really scared of heights." She dug around in her bag. "But, here's that lunch box you asked me to make for you." She handed it to Mei.

"Well, I could just join you in the courtyard.", Mei said.

Mayu shook her head, but smiled. "I know how much you don't like to be around people. I'll just see you next period. Besides, everybody needs some time alone."

Mei took the lunch box. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She turned and left.

Mei walked up the stairs to the roof. When she stepped out into the sunlight, she blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the brightness.

She looked over the rooftop and was delighted to find it empty.

She sat down in a random spot, and opened the lunch box. "Wow! This looks great! I don't think Mayu even needs that Home Ec. class."

Mei dug into her lunch. She started with the octopus sausages.

"Cupcake!"

Mei nearly choked. 'Crap.'

She swallowed her food, and looked in the direction of the voice.

"Careful. Eating food like that will give you a muffin top that'll complete the look." Tsuyoi teased.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?", Mei groaned.

"Aw, and lose my main source of entertainment? No way! In fact, I think I might just follow you home."

She glared at him.

He threw his hands up. "Kidding.", he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and continued to eat.

"So, cupcake, what're you doing up here by yourself?"

She ignored him.

"The old silent treatment, eh? Fine then."

He started to reach toward her food.

"Touch my food, and I'll kill you, Dog-Boy.", she threatened.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try.", he teased.

He snatched one of the rice balls out of the box.

She got up. "Give it back."

"Make me."

She lunged at him. She wasn't _really_ aiming to kill. She just wanted her food back, and to give him a few good bruises. It would be bad for her to murder someone on her first day of school.

But by the time she had gotten to where he was standing, he had already moved ten feet back.

'He's fast, for a human.', she thought.

She lunged at him again, and he dodged again.

This continued until she was basically chasing him all over the rooftop. She was starting to get tired, but she could tell he was too.

Finally, he made the mistake of turning around to see how close she was, and she lunged one more time. He did a small yelp of surprise as she knocked him over. He landed on his back with her on top of him.

Both of them froze. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither of them dared to move even a single muscle. She could feel the spiritual aura so strongly; she just wanted to run away as fast as possible.

Tsuyoi swallowed.

"Uhh…", was all Mei could manage to get out of her mouth.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mei's wits came back to her, and she quickly jumped up and walked over to her lunch box. She was sure her face was as red as a tomato. She packed all her stuff up, and started heading for the door to the stairwell.

She only stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Tsuyoi cleared his throat. "Um, you forgot this."

He extended his hand out, and in it was the rice ball that he stole.

She looked up at his face, and stifled a gasp. 'Is he blushing?'

He saw her look of surprise, and turned his head to hide his face. "What are you waiting for? Take it already."

She smiled slightly. "No. You can have it."

She could swear his face turned a darker shade of red. "Thanks.", he said.

Her smile grew ever so slightly. She turned and walked down the stairwell. "Guess he's not _so_ bad.", she said to herself.

She was halfway down, when she felt someone rush past her. "See ya later, cupcake!"

"Spoke too soon.", she growled. She sighed as she headed to her next class.

**A/N:** Okay… this chapter was a little longer than I thought it was gonna be, but I had to throw that in there somewhere. But overall, I'm happy with this chapter. I have a question for all of the other people who write fanfics about anime characters. How many of you listen to the music from the show when you write? I listen to the opening and ending themes of InuYasha. My favorites are Grip! and Every Heart. It really gets me going when I'm writing. Anyways, that was just something I wanted to say. Next chapter will be up as scheduled.

Until then, **PEACE**.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter has some unimportant rambling about chorus. If you don't feel like reading all of it, feel free to skip over some parts.

**Disclaimer:** If I had enough money, I would definitely buy InuYasha from Rumiko Takahashi! But I don't, so I can't. *sob* I don't own it.

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Mei had Drama with Mayu. Tsuyoi was in her History class, but he sat on the opposite side of the room from her. That was fine. Mei was glad he wasn't bothering her. She probably wouldn't be able to stop blushing whenever he talked to her.

Then, Mei said goodbye to Mayu as she headed to her last class: Mixed Choir. She couldn't wait to get there and meet the instructor and other students.

Finally, Mei got to the chorus room. When she stepped in, she suddenly felt rather shy. She realized that most of these students had probably been in chorus since at least middle school.

She's only going to be in chorus for this one year before she graduates. She's a rookie among veterans.

Despite that, she walked further in the room and saw that the students were sitting on the risers at the back of the room instead of in the chairs near the front, next to an upright piano. They didn't seem to be in any particular order, so she put her stuff at the back wall where everybody else had put their stuff, and took an empty space on the risers.

She was just waiting for the instructor, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see a girl that looked rather familiar. She had short black hair and dark green eyes.

"Hey, Suzuki, right?", she asked.

Mei nodded.

The girl smiled. "Right. We have a class together. I don't know if you noticed me. I'm Hana Tsuri."

Finally, Mei remembered who the girl was. "Oh yeah! We have the same Chemistry class."

"Yeah. You're new here, aren't you?"

Mei nodded shyly.

Hana smiled brightly. "That's alright. I can show you the ropes for this class. I've had chorus for a few years."

Mei smiled. "Thanks, Hana."

"No problem, Suzuki."

"Oh. You can call me Mei."

Hana nodded. "Okay."

There were still a couple of minutes before class actually started, so Mei and Hana chatted a little bit.

Suddenly, there was a lot of commotion coming from the boys. Apparently, they saw someone walking down the hallway toward the classroom. Mei wondered who it was.

Finally, the person walked into the classroom. Mei's jaw dropped.

It was Tsuyoi. 'What the hell is he doing in here?', Mei thought.

The entire class was greeting him as if he was their best friend. He smirked and greeted them back, but didn't say much else.

'That's weird. He usually has a lot to say to me. Maybe Mayu's right about how reserved he is.'

Then he spotted her. He started walking towards her, grinning.

'Dammit.'

He stopped in front of her. "Hey there, cupcake. What're you doing here?"

The entire class went silent. Everybody looked shocked.

Mei's face was heating up. The stares didn't bother her, but she still couldn't forget what happened on the roof.

"I could ask you the same thing.", she managed to say.

Hana managed to get over her initial shock. "Mei, Tsuyoi's been in chorus for many years."

"Since primary school, in fact.", he stated with a smirk.

"Wonderful.", Mei muttered.

Tsuyoi took a seat in the space next to Mei, much to her chagrin. His spiritual energy made her tense.

Just as he sat down, though, the instructor walked into the room. She was a rather tall woman with black hair so light, it was almost blue, put up in a bun, and blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, everyone!", she said, "As most of you already know, my name is Mrs. Kishinuma. You are sitting on the risers because I need to evaluate your singing to know what part to place you in. For those of you who have not been in chorus before, there are nine parts: Soprano 1, Soprano 2, Alto 1, Alto 2, Tenor 1, Tenor 2, Bass 1, Bass 2, and the occasional Baritone. Soprano and Alto are female parts. Soprano being the highest in pitch and Alto being the lowest in pitch. Tenor, Baritone, and Bass are the male parts, with Tenor being the highest, Bass being the lowest, and Baritone can range from both. Soprano 1's can sing the highest in pitch above all other singers, and Bass 2's sing the lowest in pitch. However, we will not always use every single part in every song. The most common arrangement in mixed choir is SATB: Soprano, Alto, Tenor, and Bass. Instead of splitting a part into two, we group it as one. Now, this may be a mixed choir, but the women still need to learn the songs that are given to the women's choir. The most common arrangement in women's choir is SSAA: Soprano 1, Soprano 2, Alto 1, and Alto 2. The only reason that there are women and men in this class, is because my women's chorus class is full. Any questions?"

Mei managed to follow Mrs. Kishinuma's long speech, so she didn't have any questions, and neither did anybody else.

Mrs. Kishinuma smiled. "Good. Now, we won't be doing much today, because I need to go over everybody's parts, and there are quite a few of you in here, so it might take a couple of days to get through everyone. Then, after we're finished with that, we'll go over sight-reading."

There was a collective groan coming from most of the class.

Mrs. Kishinuma held her hands up. "I know, I know. Nobody likes sight reading, but we need to do it because some people are new to chorus entirely, and they need to know how to do it. Now, we probably won't be getting our music until Friday, Thursday, if we're lucky, because we still need to figure out what we're going to sing, and order it. We always have our variety concert first, which is about two weeks before the end of the first term. It consists of a variety of mostly pop songs, old and new, some Japanese and some American, and students who would like to go up and sing their own selected songs. These students can pick either another artist's song, or they can write their own song. It must be appropriate, though. No cussing or inappropriate innuendos. One student can sing as a soloist, two students can do a duet, three students can be in a trio, or four students, usually men, can be in a quartet. There is no limit as to how many students would like to sing, but only up to four at once. I will be holding auditions during class and after school a week before the concert. So make sure you know what you're singing and who you're singing with, and rehearse it before auditions. Don't wait until the last minute to rehearse."

People started avidly chatting about who they were going to sing with, what they were going to sing, or whether they were going to sing at all. Mei noticed that nobody really said anything to Tsuyoi. He was just sitting and waiting for Mrs. Kishinuma to start speaking again.

"Okay,", she announced, "I'm going to start with the students that are entirely new to chorus. Would those people please stand up?"

Mei stood up along with five other students: two girls and three boys.

Mrs. Kishinuma sat on the bench at the piano. She spoke a little quieter. "Alright, you guys, would you all please make a line up to the piano, please?"

They all walked up to the piano, forming a single file line, with Mei ending up dead last.

Mrs. Kishinuma walked over to stand in front of all of them. "Alright, what I'm going to have you do is copy me when it comes to range. I'll tell you what vocal sound to make, and then I'll play some notes on the piano, and you will sing the same notes. Just go as high or low as you can. There's no wrong way to do this, so don't be nervous."

A couple of the students next to Mei visibly relaxed as they heard that.

"After that,", she continued, "we will go over the major, minor, and chromatic scales. It's okay if you don't know them, that's why we're practicing. It's just that you need to know them to continue being in this class."

Mei smiled to herself. 'Imagine someone in chorus not even knowing the scales. They'd be foolish to even try.'

Mrs. Kishinuma continued on. "Finally, I'm going to test your sight-reading skills by giving you a small selection to look over, and after a moment, I will want you to sing it. If you can't seem to get it, then we'll just have to work on it as we go."

'This'll be a piece of cake.', Mei thought. She had spent most of her childhood learning how to read and write music. She would probably be able to memorize the selection within a few seconds.

So, one by one, they went up to the piano, and were tested on their range, scales, and sight-reading abilities, until it was Mei's turn.

She walked up to the piano, and Mrs. Kishinuma smiled at her. "Okay, Ms. Suzuki,", she said, checking the roll, "I want you to make the vocal sound 'ah', and copy the notes I play."

Mei nodded. Mrs. Kishinuma played notes in the key of C up the major scale from Do to Sol and back down. Mei copied her easily.

She continued to change keys, going higher and higher in pitch. Mei could easily reach it.

Mrs. Kishinuma went all the way up until they reached flute tones. Mei was almost doing a high pitched whine. She needed to stop then, lest she hurt her own ears.

Mrs. Kishinuma looked at Mei curiously. "Very good. You have a beautiful voice, and I don't often get students who can reach that high. Now, let's see how low you can go."

She continued in the same pattern, except this time, she went lower in pitch. Mei followed her until she was so low in pitch, she was almost growling.

The upbeat instructor was stunned. "Amazing! You're a Mezzo-Soprano. I haven't had one of those in a long time."

Mei was confused. "What's a Mezzo-Soprano?" She had never heard that term before.

"A Mezzo-Soprano is a women's voice part that has a voice range that reaches from Soprano 1 to Alto 2. The men's voice part, Baritone, is similar. I only have one Baritone, and that's Tsuyoi."

Mei inwardly cringed. She glanced over at Tsuyoi, who was watching her curiously.

She sighed. 'Great.'

Mrs. Kishinuma had Mei practice her scales and sight-read, which Mei completed with ease.

The instructor looked at Mei suspiciously. "Are you sure you've never been in chorus before?"

Mei nodded. She was instructed to go take her seat back on the risers. She could feel Tsuyoi's eyes on her the entire time.

When she took her seat next to him, Tsuyoi smiled. An actual, genuine smile. "You did great. You have a very pretty singing voice."

To say that Mei was shocked was an understatement. She was absolutely speechless. This was a good thing too, because anything she would have said at that moment would have come out as rambling gibberish.

'Did he just compliment me?', Mei thought.

She just sat there, silently, eyes wide, and face slightly pink. That seemed to be an adequate reaction, because Tsuyoi seemed satisfied enough.

Mrs. Kishinuma then called all of the senior students up. There weren't any 10th graders in the class, which was strange.

'She must have a different class for them.', Mei reasoned.

Tsuyoi ended up being the first in line. Mrs. Kishinuma told him to do the same thing that Mei did. Mei noticed that all conversations had stopped. She glanced around and saw a that all of the girls were suddenly watching Tsuyoi so intently, it was unnerving.

'I guess lots of girls really do have crushes on him.'

Notes were played on the piano, and Tsuyoi began to sing. All he sang was Do to Sol and back to Do, but that didn't matter.

'He has an amazing singing voice.'

Mei caught herself staring. She shook herself out of her stupor, and tried not to pay attention to him.

Finally, he was finished. He didn't have to do his scales or sight-read, because he was a senior who has been in chorus before. All Mrs. Kishinuma needed to know was what part to place him in.

Tsuyoi walked back to the risers. As soon as he sat down, all conversations resumed.

Mei didn't say anything. She couldn't. There was nothing to say that wouldn't make her seem like a weak little schoolgirl with a crush. He would tease her endlessly for that.

So, she just stayed silent.

Mrs. Kishinuma didn't finish going over every student's part, as predicted, before the final bell rang.

Mei shot up from the risers, grabbed her stuff, and left the room as quickly as possible.

She met Mayu at the school gate, and they walked to WcDonald's together.

After a while, Mei said goodbye to Mayu, and went home.

"I was right.", she said to herself, "Today was one hell of a day."

**A/N:** Okay… this chapter was way longer than I expected it to be… maybe I should've left out the part explaining chorus. Oh well. Everybody needs a little education. Singing is my passion, and I just thought I'd share it with you. **Now, I need help.** I need suggestions for what Mei's job should be. I have two suggestions already: WcDonald's or a cosplay cafe. Please tell me what you think by either giving me new suggestions, or agreeing with either of these. The deadline will be after the 7th chapter. This will also be the last chapter I post until after Thanksgiving break.

So until then, **PEACE** and Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I still need suggestions for Mei's workplace! The story won't go any further than chapter 9 without it!

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to? *Lawyers hold up lawsuits* Okay…

I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 5**

The next few days, it was the same routine. Tsuyoi would annoy Mei, and she would either ignore him and talk to Mayu, or retaliate.

He was really starting to get on her nerves. She was glad that she only had to see him during school hours.

That all changed on Friday.

The day had started out normally enough. Then, in History class, Mei realized that her life sucked.

Mei had walked in, and sat down in her usual desk by the window, with Mayu sitting beside her. Tsuyoi sat in his usual spot at the front of the classroom.

That had confused her. In every other class, he wouldn't leave her alone, but in History, he acted as if he wanted nothing to do with her.

Finally, the teacher walked in. His name was Mr. Yokohama. Mei thought it was a little funny to have the same name as a brand of tires, but sometimes, people just have strange names.

Anyways, Mr. Yokohama looked different from the other teachers. The first thing that stood out, was his hair. He had long russet hair that he kept tied back with a blue ribbon. Mei had mistaken him for a girl when she had first seen him. He looked fairly young, too. The other thing strange about him, was his piercing green eyes.

Mr. Yokohama had decided to start the class off on focusing on the Feudal Era. Mei hadn't actually lived in the Feudal Era, but she made a point to know everything she could about it. That was the time when demons roamed the earth. They were still hunted and killed then, but now there weren't many demons around anymore.

Mr. Yokohama stopped behind his desk, but didn't sit down. "Class,", he announced, "I'm going to be honest with you. You're probably going to hate me for what I'm about to do."

The entire class began whispering, everyone looking confused.

"I'm assigning a weekend partner project.", he stated.

Many people groaned.

Mr. Yokohama got a strange twinkle in his eye. "And I'm also assigning partners."

The class _exploded_ with complaints.

"All pairings are final!", he shouted over the noise.

The class finally quieted down. Then, Mr. Yokohama started calling out pairings.

'Maybe I'll get lucky and be paired with Mayu.', Mei thought.

"Wakahisa. You're with Yoshida.", he called out.

Mayu looked at her, apologetically. "Sorry, Mei."

"It's okay Mayu. It's not your fault.", she said.

Mei turned her attention back to the teacher.

She jumped when she saw him looking right at her. He had that twinkle in his eye again.

"Suzuki and Takahashi."

Mei's heart missed a beat. 'WHAT?!'

She glanced over at Tsuyoi, who was just staring at the teacher in disbelief.

Mei put her head down and wondered why the kami hated her so much.

Mr. Yokohama finished calling out the rest of the pairings. "I'm assigning this project to see how much you know about the Feudal Era. I expect an essay and a creative poster explaining the average everyday life of a villager back then. I'll pass out the guidelines for the project. You may now exchange any necessary information with your partner."

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, _why_…?", Mei muttered to herself. "Why does this crap have to happen to _me_? What did I do to deserve this?"

She was still muttering to herself, when she felt someone tap her arm. She already knew who it was by their smell. It was Tsuyoi. He'd been bothering her so much, she could already recognize his scent. It was rather woodsy, with a touch of lavender. A strange combination, but not horrible. She could also tell it was him from his spiritual energy.

She tensed and looked up at him. His expression looked a little stressed. "What's wrong with you?", she asked.

It took him a second to answer. He seemed distracted. "Nothing. Here."

He held out a slip of paper. "This is my address and what time to come over. I think the best place to work on the project would be at my house."

She took the paper and looked at it. The address was located near Yoyogi Park. It said to come over at around 12:00.

Mei barely knew the guy, and didn't really want to either. The last thing she wanted to do was go to his house.

"Wait, I-", she started to as she looked up at him, but he was already back in his seat on the other side of the room.

She was about to get up to set things straight, but Mr. Yokohama spoke up. "Alright class, take your seats. Let's have a review before the bell rings."

Mei sighed. 'I'll get to him after class.'

Unfortunately for her, things didn't go as planned.

Once the bell rang, Tsuyoi was already on his way to Chorus. Mei didn't have a chance to talk to him in there either, because they were going over their new songs. Once Chorus had ended, Mei had planned to talk to him then, but by the time she had gotten her things from the back wall, he was already gone.

"Damn, he's fast.", she said to herself. She looked at the slip of paper with his address. 'So he lives near the park, huh? I guess that explains why he smells like he lives in a tree.'

She walked to the gate to meet Mayu. She wasn't there yet, so Mei waited. Finally, Mayu came into view, but she was talking to her project partner Kenji Yoshida. He was just an average student. He had dark brown hair, and glasses. He's the type that studies all the time, and gets mostly good grades. Mei didn't really talk to him.

Mayu seemed to like him though. A lot. Mei giggled. 'I'm _so_ gonna tease her about that.'

Finally, the two of them got up to the gate. "Bye, Kenji. See you tomorrow.", Mayu said.

"Bye, Mayu." He waved and walked out the gateway.

Mayu turned to Mei. "Hi, Mei. Sorry I was a little late. I had some things to discuss with Kenji."

Mei smirked. "I see that. What were you discussing? The time to meet up for your study date?"

Mayu blushed bright red. "It's not a date! It's just a project, Mei."

Mei rolled her eyes. "Sure. 'Just a project.'", she said with air quotes.

Mayu's face got even redder. "Really, Mei!"

Mei grinned. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get to WcDonald's already."

They went to eat and chat. Then, Mei went home. She set an alarm on her phone to remind her about going to Tsuyoi's tomorrow.

"Ugh. I'm _not_ looking forward to this."

The next morning, at 9, high pitched beeps startled the female hanyou from her sleep.

Mei grabbed her cell phone. When she checked it, she was reminded that she had to meet Tsuyoi.

She let a string of cuss words fly out of her mouth before she finally got up to get ready.

She continued to mutter and growl to herself as she got dressed. She decided to wear what she usually wears when she goes out: a white tank top under a blue button-up shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. She decided to wear the headband that Mayu gave her. She wouldn't want to be wearing her hat to Tsuyoi's house and be asked to take it off, freaking everybody out with her ears.

She buttoned the shirt up to look a little more presentable.

Mei was still hesitant about going to his house because of the spiritual aura he was putting off. What if he vaporized her the very second she knocked on the door?

She grabbed her bag and cell phone. "I guess I'll just have to be extra careful then." she said to herself as she walked out her door.

Instead of going down the elevator though, she went up to the rooftop. "This is the only way I can get there on time.", she said as she backed up towards the edge of the roof.

She stopped at the edge, and made sure her bag was securely strapped across her torso, and tightly sealed. She stretched a little bit, and then, took off in a sprint.

She ran at full speed all the way to the other edge, not slowing down in the slightest.

And when she reached the edge, she jumped.

And then, she was flying.

Well, gliding, actually. Inu hanyous had that ability, and Mei loved soaring over the rooftops. She usually tried to stay out of sight, by staying as far away from the view of the roads as possible. She didn't get to do this often, but when she did, the feeling was indescribable.

She got close to the location in a matter of minutes. That was when she needed to jump down to smaller buildings, until she could find one with a fire escape. She couldn't just jump down from the roof. She could get caught by a startled hobo or something.

Finally, she found one fairly close to the address that Tsuyoi gave her. She went down the fire escape, and began walking to his house.

Mei wished that she could live that close to wilderness, but the apartment she lived in was good in quality and low in price. She just couldn't afford anything else.

Tsuyoi's house came into view. It was an average two-story house. It reminded Mei a lot of the house at the Higurashi shrine. There were subtle differences, though, like how the shutters were red instead of green, and the roof was a dark burgundy color.

The house was actually located somewhat inside the park, giving the residents a rather secluded spot.

'I wonder how they managed to do that?', Mei thought.

Mei walked up to the screen door, and immediately wanted to hightail it out of there.

She could sense a very powerful spiritual aura within the house.

She would love nothing more than to run away as fast as possible, but she needed to stand her ground.

With a shaky hand, she rang the doorbell. The small ringing sound seemed to pierce through her very soul.

Her heartbeat quickened as she heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Not only that, but it seemed that the very powerful spiritual aura seemed to be getting closer as well.

By the time the person got to the door, Mei felt as if her heart would leap out of her chest.

When the screen door was opened, Mei could swear that her heart had stopped.

It took her mind a second to register that there was a young woman standing before her.

"Hello. How can I help you?", the woman asked with a smile.

Her voice stirred something in Mei's memory. She looked the woman over.

She gasped. She recognized the woman standing in front of her. Mei never forgot a face. There were slight differences, her black hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, was a lot longer, and her brown eyes seemed aged. Her voice was slightly deeper. She was wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans instead of a school uniform. But, regardless of the differences, it was still the same person.

"Kagome?"

**A/N:** Yes, we've finally gotten to the part where the original characters come in. I've actually been anxious to get to this part. I'd love to test how good I can get their personalities. Like I said before, this is my first story, so the characters may end up being a little OOC, but I'll try my best to make sure their not too OOC in the chapter.

Until then, **PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 6**

Mei was shocked. "Kagome Higurashi? Is that you?"

The woman was a little surprised. "Well, actually it's Kagome Takahashi now, but yes, that's me. And who might you be?"

Mei was so confused. 'Am I at the right address?', she wondered.

She checked the address. 'Yeah, it's the right address.'

She looked back at Kagome. "Do you remember that blue haired girl that you were friends with at the shrine?"

It took a second, but recognition dawned on her face. Her eyes got wide. "Oh my gosh. Mei?!"

Mei smiled and nodded.

Kagome bounced a little, and then hugged her. "It's been forever!"

"Yeah, it's been over four years."

Kagome paused for a second. Then smiled. "Right, four years…" She seemed to reminisce for a moment before continuing. "So what brings you here?"

Mei felt a little uncomfortable. "Um, is there a Tsuyoi who lives here? I'm here to work on a project with him."

Kagome got a look on her face that Mei couldn't quite place. "Oh. So you're the partner that Mr. Yokohama assigned to him. Yes, Tsuyoi lives here. Come in."

Kagome stepped aside, and Mei walked in. Kagome led her into a hallway with a doorway on both sides and a stairwell at the end. She got to the door on the right and saw the living room. She looked across the hallway and saw the kitchen on the other side.

A voice came from the living room. "Hey, Kagome! Who was at the door?"

Mei and Kagome stepped in the doorway. "This is Tsuyoi's project partner, and an old friend of mine, Mei Suzuki.", Kagome replied.

Mei saw who the voice came from. It was a man lounging on the couch, watching TV. He had long black hair, like really long, and dark brown eyes. His attire startled Mei. He was wearing a red haori, and matching red hakama. Around his neck were two rosaries: one with purple beads and fangs, the other just gold beads.

Kagome seemed to sense Mei's confusion. "InuYasha! I told you to wear something more modern!"

"Hell no! I'll wear what I want to in my own home!", he said.

Kagome covered her face with her hand and sighed. "Whatever. I'm not gonna argue with you right now. She turned to Mei and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. This is my husband, InuYasha."

'InuYasha? Who would name a human that?'

Said man got off the couch and walked a little closer. He stopped about a foot in front of her and looked her over. His eyes seemed to look through her. Mei tensed.

InuYasha finished looking her over and turned to Kagome. "I'll go get Tsuyoi." He then went past them and walked further down the hallway and up the stairs.

Kagome walked over to the couch and sat down. Mei continued to stand.

Kagome sighed again, and looked at Mei. "Don't worry; he's not always like that. Just around new people. Once you get to know him, he's really not that bad."

Mei shrugged. "It's fine. I've seen worse."

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Mei decided to change the topic. "So, you got married pretty quickly, huh?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. After I turned eighteen."

"Really? How'd you come to meet a guy like him?"

"It's a long story."

"So, when do you plan on having kids?"

Kagome laughed. "Still fascinated with the little ones, I see."

Mei blushed.

"I remember that you would always go crazy over the babies and toddlers that happened to visit the shrine."

"Stop it. You used to do the same thing. So when are you planning?"

Kagome smirked. "Well, actually-"

Suddenly, Mei sensed someone behind her. She whirled around to meet Tsuyoi, who had his hand extended toward her head. InuYasha was standing behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?", she asked.

Tsuyoi only grinned. He lunged at her. He made a grab at her head, but only caught air, as she quickly backed up.

"Stop it!", she demanded. She continued to back up until she was past where Kagome was sitting.

Said person got up and shielded Mei. "Tsuyoi, stop. You're scaring her."

She turned to face Mei. "Sorry about this, Mei."

Kagome reached up and snatched Mei's headband from her hair, revealing her ears.

Mei froze. She knew she was as good as dead now.

It was as if she could already feel her life slipping out of her grip. Any minute now, she would feel the searing pain of being purified. She squeezed her eyes shut.

And then, Tsuyoi laughed.

She opened her eyes.

"You should see your face!", he said between laughs, "It's priceless!"

Mei unfroze, confused. "What?"

InuYasha then struck Tsuyoi over his head with such force, it sent him to the floor. Mei winced, 'That's gonna leave a mark.'

Tsuyoi laid on the floor, holding his head and groaning in pain. "Ow, Dad! That hurt!"

Mei's mind slowed to a crawl. 'Dad?!'

"Good!", InuYasha said, "Maybe I finally knocked some sense into you. Now, get up."

As Tsuyoi rose from the floor, InuYasha went over to stand next to Kagome, who had moved behind Mei.

She turned to face them. "I'm having trouble processing this. Tsuyoi is your son?"

Kagome giggled. "Second son, actually. Our first son has already moved out and begun his own life."

Mei was baffled. "I'm sorry. How is this even possible? How could you be so young and have children as old as that?"

"Geez. You make me sound like I'm a geezer.", Tsuyoi commented. He walked over and stopped right in front of her.

Mei backed up. "And one other thing. How come I haven't been purified yet? Not that I'm complaining, or anything, but I can feel immense spiritual power coming from Tsuyoi and you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Now, why do you think we want to purify you?"

Mei was confused. "Um… because I'm a hanyou?"

This time, Kagome was the one who laughed.

Mei got unreasonably angry. "Is there something funny about being a hanyou?"

Kagome stopped laughing immediately. "No. There isn't."

"Then what was so funny?"

Tsuyoi cracked a smile. "That you think I would want to purify one of my own kind."

Mei's mind went blank. "Own ...kind?"

Mei saw movement behind him, and turned her attention to InuYasha. He grasped the gold rosary, and pulled it over his head. As it came off, his hair seemed to shimmer. The color got brighter and brighter, until it was a bright silver. Almost white.

That wasn't the end of it, though. Before Mei's very eyes, two white dog ears popped up on the top of his head. Mei looked down at his hands, and saw his fingernails get longer and sharper, until they became pointed claws.

Mei noticed that his eyes turned a fierce amber color.

She looked back and forth between Kagome and InuYasha. Then, she looked at Tsuyoi. "Your father is an inu hanyou?", she asked, stupidly.

Tsuyoi nodded.

"So that means...?"

Tsuyoi grinned. He removed the ring that was on his right hand. Immediately, he went through the same transformation. However, he looked slightly different. His long hair turned a darker shade of silver, close to the color on his ring. His eyes, which were staring into hers, took on a honey hue. Mei could see pointed fangs in his mouth.

She looked up, and placed on his head, she saw two furry, silver dog ears.

She stared at the ears, and had a strange urge to touch them. It was strange, because she saw her own ears in the mirror every day. Nevertheless, she wanted to see how soft they were.

Mei smirked. 'This is gonna piss him off.'

She quickly reached both of her hands up to the top of his head, and latched onto his ears. She started rubbing them.

Tsuyoi froze. "Umm… what are you doing?"

"Touching your ears."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to."

His face got slightly pink. "L-let go!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I like them."

"_Why?_"

"Because their cute."

Tsuyoi's eyes went wide, and his face got even redder. Mei grinned triumphantly. 'Payback's a bitch, ain't it?'

Suddenly, Kagome burst into laughter. The two of them looked at her.

"You owe me an hour of ear rubs, InuYasha.", she teased.

Said appendages flattened on his head. "Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have taken that bet."

Mei blushed, and immediately let go of Tsuyoi.

Kagome saw Mei's sheepish look. "I knew you would do that, Mei. The ears are just one thing that girls can't resist." She pulled on one of InuYasha's ears to prove the point.

Mei relaxed and giggled. "I guess you're right."

Kagome gestured to the sofa. "Why don't you have a seat? It's high time that we got reacquainted with each other."

**A/N:** YAY! I'm glad I got to finish that chapter. It took longer than I expected. I wanted to make sure that I got their personalities right. Let me know what you guys think about the story so far. Like I said before, I'm not gonna stop posting if the reviews are bad, so I don't care if you don't like it. You can deal with it. The next chapter will be up soon!

Until then, **PEACE!**


End file.
